Talk:Weapon Mods
Page Name Should this page not be named "Weapon Mods"? :Maybe but most of them upgrade the weapon's performance in some fashion. --Go Bruins! 20:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. They've been referred to as 'upgrades', but the important thing, I think, is that in the UI where you choose and assign them, they're called "Weapon Mods".JakePT 21:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Just to note, that the move proposal is below in the section titled "Move Proposal". Comments not supporing and supporting the move have been moved there for ease of reference and for future reference. Lancer1289 20:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade percentage Is it worth using damage upgrades on low-damage weapons, accuracy upgrades on inaccurate weapons, etc (SMGs, for example)? The green extension bars on the statistics look small, and it isn't clear that there's an advantage in using these upgrades. Also, does armor-penetrating upgrade stack with armor-piercing ammo? -It's certainly worth additional damage, since it's a percentage improvement. Assuming you don't miss, it simply makes that weapon perform x% better regardless of how low the damage is. Obviously, high-damage weapons benefit from the one-shot kill possibility, but it's always a viable choice. It also makes the weapon more ammo-efficient. Accuracy is a tougher call. I'd take it case-by-case and test your preferred weapon on the range, since you can compare side-by-side targets with or without the mod attached. AP mods definitely appear to stack with AP ammo and even further with weapons that come standard with it (Javelin/Widow/Black widow) though without proper testing i could not say for sure the overall effectiveness, i did, however get 3 guardians with one shot like this once! Corvette3 12:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Upgrades (not Mods) discoverable? There's a console in ME3 armory, where you can purchase upgrades/levels for weapons. Can these also be found during missions, like the mods? Bravenu3 17:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Lancer1289 18:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. How many of them are discoverable? For the mods I got the impression that most of them are, but for upgrades I saw only one up to the meeting with Turian, Salarian and Krogan diplomants. 17:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::To clarify, if it's your first playthrough then you can only upgrade your weapons through that console. On subsequent playthroughs, you will find the weapons again in their original locations, but picking them up with do one of two things. :::If your weapon was fully upgraded, i.e level 5, then the weapon will be upgraded three more levels to level eight, and the last two levels can be bought from the console. If it wasn't, then picking it up will upgrade the weapon to level 5. Stormkeeper 18:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks for explaining. Guess that will be the silken thread on which the motivation to play towards that %§@! ending again will hang ;-) Move Proposal Proposing move to Weapon Mods as in game they are referred to as Mods both in the UI where you apply them, and in tips that appear during loading. Not to mention that in ME3 Weapon Upgrades refers to something else entirely (the I - X progression). JakePT 11:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree. However, if one searches "Weapon Mods" they are currently redirected to this page. Therefore, I believe that we should just rename the page. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree to renaming as well. They are referred in game as weapon mods anyway. Plus you have actual weapon upgrades, so it would help avoid confusion. Stormkeeper 18:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm on board as well. My initial search brought me here, and I was admittedly confused. The Primarch «-•-» 05:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just a heads up that renaming and moving are the same action. JakePT 08:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Disagree. These are clearly only upgrades, in the way that their effect is only positive, and not "ups with downs" like in ME1. If it's for consistency, go ahead I guess?--Nukle0n 21:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah thinking about it I don't think it should be renamed. They're technically mods but the overall system is a mix of the systems from the first two games. Both of which called their system "Weapon Upgrades/Weapon Upgrades (Mass Effect 2)" They do "modify" the guns but they enhance the performance. EDIT: looking at it, the one for Mass Effect 2 has been deleted and merged into Upgrade Guide--Go Bruins! 21:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : +1 for rename. The in-game name is "weapon Mods" Bravenu3 17:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rename. If the game refers to them as mods, that's what should be used here. If BioWare chose to change the terminology, it's their call. Not sure what it means by 'weapon upgrades refer to something else,' but if this is true, then it is also certainly a valid reason to rename the page. EDIT-> Noticed what it was referring to, so I would support that as a further reason for the rename. The one092001 06:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Rename. They are clearly described as Modifications within the game, and the game already features a different element called Weapon Upgrades (where each weapon can be upgraded up to mk X)--Alltruism 06:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Rename. Same reasons as Alltruism above me. Shellsh0cker 17:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I support the move. Lancer1289 20:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I also support the move. Consistency with in-game terminology will result in less confusion I think. AbsolutGrndZer0 21:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I also support the move since I agree with Alltruism's valid point about the game having a weapon upgrade system in addition to the weapon modifications. BicycleCat (talk) 23:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Move passes 11-2. JakePT 07:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mod Versions That is to say the Mod I,II,III, etc. I don't think there are any past V. Because if there are then everyone should carry an SMG because the Ultralight Materials will give you -140% weight at the rate they're going. Stormkeeper 18:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :You are correct. Mods stop at level V. Someone just has to fix the tables.--Xaero Dumort 22:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I think it's cause they're using the ones meant for the normal upgrades. Need a new template for the mods altogether. Stormkeeper 14:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Upgrades past 5 Since there was no data and they were breaking formatting on some weapons, I did a stop-gap fix for the formatting on multi-effect mods. I'm assuming this will be fixed more... permanently eventually? :It has been fixed. There are currently no formatting problems. Someone modded the original template for unknown reasons and I've been trying to fix it ever since I discovered it. Lancer1289 21:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I apologize, I should leave such things to those more familiar with the system. However, as mentioned just above, none of the mods go past Level V, so it makes no sense for the table to have an extra five slots. That's all I was trying to fix. --Shellsh0cker 00:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) shotgun blade attachment Does the blade attachment affect just regular melee - where we can see the gun being used for that purpose - or does it also affect heavy melee, where an omni blade or biotics are used? 06:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Modifying the Weapon Upgrade template Since none of the mods can go past level V, I think that Template:Weapon Upgrade (ME3) should be modified to suit the new context of ME3 and not provide misleading information. StayLight 20:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :And this statement completely is incorrect. There are weapon levels and mod levels above five, but you have to complete the game first, then import that save in order to get them. There were levels VI - X in the demo, and considering one of the game achievements is to upgrade a weapon ot level X, this proposal is really just nothing. Lancer1289 20:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::There are indeed weapon levels VI-X (hence the achievement you saw), but no mod levels VI-X. Confirm this with a save game editor if you want to. ::And since this article is really about weapon mods and not upgrades, I don't see how my proposal is "nothing". Also, what will be the use of making a template for weapon upgrades anyway? We aren't being told how much is this and that attribute being improved for each level up. StayLight 22:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's a screenshot to save you the trouble. I took it after setting the mod's level to 10. Notice the missing level and percentage display and the lack of visual change. StayLight 22:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::A fixed level I-V only version of this template is now stored in my sandbox. User:StayLight/Sandbox/Template:Weapon_Mod_(ME3) StayLight 23:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I highly doubt there are weapon mods above level 5. As I mentioned above, if there were, considering level 5 Ultralight Materials nets a -90% weight loss for SMGs, a level 10 would make a SMG weigh into the negative. -140%, to be exact. Stormkeeper 11:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::There aren't any above level 5. Third NG+ playthrough confirms that. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Locations needed In order to make this page really complete, we really need to show how to acquire each mod. --Chaos Reigns 19:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Piercing Mods If anyone has been wondering, this is how piercing mods work: A) The weapon can now penetrate solid objects up to and including the listed surface depth, e.g 0.95 meters. B) Surface penetrating shots (and only those shots) strike at a reduced damage. Normal, dead-on hits still strike for the normal amount of damage. C) Increases the weapon's effectiveness against armor by 'ignoring' a percentage of the damage reduction bonus from armor. For example, say a shot normally hits for 100 damage. Against armor, it might hit for 50 damage. That is a 50% reduction. With the mod, let's say 60% of 50% is ignored. Therefore, that 100 damage would now hit for 80 damage (100 - 100 * (0.5 - (0.5 * 0.6)). In other words, you only gain from using this mod, there are no downsides whatsoever, unlike what the language of the description may have implied to some people. Indeed, I myself didn't understand how it worked until I tested it at the shooting range. Incrognito 21:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Does it stack with normal piercing, though? If, for example, I were to apply a level V piercing mod to a Black Widow and then use Armor Piercing Ammo on top of that. Can I now pierce concrete walls? Do the Widow shots completely ignore armor? Stormkeeper 11:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The piercing mod doesn't stack with Widow, Black Widow and Javelin. They already come with piercing and the mod seems to only override the innate piercing effect they come with. Then adds the reduced damage. I'm sure at this time you can test the weapons without the Piercing Mod and only use AP Ammo and the Black Widow. Shoot at an enemy behind a full thick wall and see if they get hit. Then test it WITH the piercing mod. From what I've seen and read it doesn't stack but this is subject to change with patches and updates. ~Chuckytheman 17:00, April 19, 2012 Attachment Models Almost all of the visible attachments are simply real life weapon attachments or parts, sometimes re-sized, mounted the wrong way, or slightly altered. I think what they are should be added to the page somewhere. All barrels, all scopes, sniper scope upgrades, pistol stunners, and shotgun bayonets. Within that, SMG scopes and barrels are the same models as the pistol ones. As examples, SMG/pistol barrels are: *Barrel I - an extended barrel *Barrel II - a suppressor *Barrel III - an M16A1 flash suppressor *Barrel IV - a G36K flash suppressor (not quite, but similar) *Barrel V - a Colt Python barrel The rest follow a similar pattern, but I can't remember everything right now, I'd need to check some. Obviously they don't really mean anything from an in-universe perspective, but I think it's definitly worth mentioning. Alex T Snow 10:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) "This information is covered elsewhere" So an edit removed all the location data on where to find them, citing "This information is covered elsewhere". Where? I see no link anywhere in this article to where, and my attempts to search have turned up nothing. So unless someone can actually link to where, I will be un-undoing, since "This information is covered elsewhere" is not the case from what I can see. If "Elsewhere" = "spread all over the main guide for the game", then that just further justifies un-undoing, because it is not all in one specific place like the ME2 upgrade location guide. --MadCat221 :Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3) took me all of 10 seconds.--Xaero Dumort 17:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ^ The Equipment Guide is still a massive work-in-progress, doesn't list any more than two for each mod, three if you're lucky. The list I worked on yesterday had everything but a few missing pieces. I figured by listing everything on the Weapon Mods page, people would have something to work off of in the meantime, maybe even help me find the four I missed and fill in the blanks. That was my rationale for posting the list there. I apologize if I broke the rules of this wiki, I usually spend my time at Mass Effect Answers so I'm not too familiar with this wiki, but I really don't appreciate 3-4 hours of work being deleted on me, especially when I'm trying to be helpful. If everything must be on the Equipment Guide, then can somebody restore that work so I can copy it into the appropriate page? RShepard227 22:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :You can look in the edit history to find your data. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I completely understand your point. And speaking personally, I have my own issues with the set-up of the Equipment Guide as it is, so I do appreciate the work you have put in and hope to see it there.--Xaero Dumort 23:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Are the actual weapon upgrades covered somewhere? (Mantis II, Mantis III, Mantis IV,etc.) It would be nice to have a comparision.--Gurluas 08:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Effect of Enhanced Scope? I've been using snipers for a while now, and I am curious at this point as to the primary purpose of the Enhanced Scope. As far as I can tell, it has no effect on actual bullet accuracy, all shots go pretty much exactly in the middle of the cross-hair. While using the Incisor, it did appear to have a drop in muzzle climb, but I cannot say for sure. Will the scope decrease the movement (AKA flinch in some FPS games) when firing, or does it actually affect recoil?